


Make It Work

by fanshae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Feminine Harry, Feminization, I'm not sure how well this fits the prompt but whatever, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, mild emotional neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanshae/pseuds/fanshae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Arranged marriage AU. Harry is an omega who has reached the age where he must be married due to his family's income status. Only the aristocratic omegas are exempt. His parents try to hide him but eventually the government gets word and in punishment, gives the omega to a spoiled aristocrat son of a lord, Louis. Louis is more than thrilled to have his own omega and once Harry goes into heat, he explores the boy with fascination and unintentionally impregnates him. This leads to a boy used to living carefree and drinking the day away with other nobles to having to face fatherhood.</p>
<p>This is only vaguely similar to the prompt so I'm sorry to OP in advance v.v</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlinwanabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinwanabe/gifts).



Harry had always pictured his wedding as a happy day. As an omega from a small but well to do family, he’d known, of course, that the marriage would be arranged by the Matchmaker but he had expected to have time to get to know both the Alpha and the Alpha’s family before the actual wedding.

 

Harry had expected the day he officially presented to be cause for celebration. Instead, his new secondary gender became a closely guarded secret at his father’s insistence.

 

_“I-I don’t know if I can,” Harry sniffled, “Lying like that-”_

 

_“Now Harry,” Des started, snaking his arm around his son’s shoulders,”I’m not asking you to lie forever, not even for very long, really. Just long enough for me to make sure you get the best Alpha you can.”_

 

_Harry frowned, the edges of his mouth turning down in confusion,”But, isn’t that what the Matchmaker is for? In school they sai-”_

 

_“Do you really think the match maker knows you better than your own Dad?” Des asked._

 

_Not that Des knew him, not really, Harry thought bitterly, not with how he was always chasing a new scam or “deal”._

 

_Des took Harry’s silence as an affirmation and kept on,”Besides, it’s not just for you, Haz. Think how happy your mum will be, knowing you’ve got a good Alpha.”_

 

_And that, making his mum happy, was something Harry wanted more than anything and Des knew it._

 

_“Okay,” Harry agreed, nodding weakly, “I’ll do it. For mum.”_

 

_“For your mum,” Des agreed, his smile sliding dangerously into smirk territory._

 

Harry hadn’t known till later, not till a government official had come knocking at their door to arrest his father, that Des had been trying to guarantee a high bride price for Harry. The thought made him sick to his stomach and Harry was, for once, glad that he’d never been good at lying and that Des had been caught out.

 

Or he had been until an official notice came in the mail with a date, a time, and a groom’s name.

 

Harry had always thought his wedding was going to be a happy day. How foolish he’d been. He had to furiously blink back tears as Anne and Gemma helped him dress to marry an Alpha that he barely knew. Maybe he was more focussed on getting drunk in the streets with his mates than keeping track of his estate. Maybe he gambled or was crude and malicious. Louis Tomlinson may be a Duke with an estate but Harry knew almost nothing about him.

 

Harry was sure that this was some sort of punishment for Des’ plan to marry him off. If that was true, then Louis was probably awful, someone that would have a hard time finding a mate on his own. The fact that in half an hour he would be Harry Tomlinson for the rest of his life made Harry’s stomach turn anxiously.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to stave off his tears and was mortified when one managed to roll down his cheek, despite his best efforts, and fall onto the low collar of his wedding shirt.

 

Harry felt his mother pause in braiding his hair up, so that it wouldn’t be in the way of Louis’ mating bite, and sigh softly before thumbing away the tear track on his face.

 

“There now, love. It’s not as bad as all that,” she murmured.

 

Harry sniffled and wiped at his face, careful to keep his flowing sleeves out of the way. The very last thing he needed was to get snot on his wedding clothes.

 

“What if it is, though,” he asked, voice small and shaky. “Mum, what if he’s awful.”

 

Anne paused again and met Harry’s eyes in the mirror. He could tell they were thinking the same things. How Des was never home, how he’d never helped Anne around the house, never once touched Anne with affection in front of their children.

 

“Then you make it work, baby,” Anne murmured as tears gathered in the corners of her own eyes, “you make it work.”

 

Harry swallowed thickly and fidgeted with the elaborate embroidery on the hems of his sleeves, fighting down his rising sense of nausea. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be as strong as his mother but he was certainly going to try.

* * *

 

Harry had been almost calm as his sister had woven flowers through the braids holding his hair up. The bright sunflowers matched the embroidery along the sleeves and hem of his white wedding tunic. The tunic bared his shoulders and nipped Harry in at the waist where it laced up in the back. Underneath the tunic, Harry wore a pair of almost sheer trousers that flared out to nearly cover his bare feet. Anne’s veil was the finishing touch, something that she’d saved from her own wedding. She had to blink back tears of her own as she pinned it in place over Harry’s braids.

 

“You look beautiful, darling,” she’d promised, squeezing Harry’s shoulders until he gave her a weak smile.

 

Any calm Harry had been feeling was quickly thrown out the window when his future mother in law poked her head into the room to let them know that they were ready for Harry to walk down the aisle.

 

Johannah’s face was kind even as she briskly whisked Harry and Gemma out of the room and towards the chapel sanctuary. Harry tried to imagine what it was going to be like living with her and her family after today. He’d have to get used to a whole new set of noises and voices and smells. All of a sudden, Harry wasn’t sure he was ready and he clutched Gemma’s hand tightly, trying to fight back the welling sense of panic.

 

They paused just around the corner from the open doors that Harry and Gemma would have to walk through.

 

“Gemma, now you and Harry…” Johannah starts instructing them and Harry completely tunes her out to focus on regulating his breathing. It’s not until a hand touches his elbow that he’s pulled out of his head.

 

“Harry,” Johannah smiles as she withdraws her hand, “It’s going to be all right, duckie. Louis’ waiting for you.”

 

Which doesn’t make Harry feel better _at all_ as Gemma starts to lead him down the aisle. It should’ve been Des giving Harry away at his wedding, not his Alpha big sister, though Harry is glad to have her as they walk slowly towards the altar.

 

Harry’s eyes refuse to look ahead of them to see Louis and instead skate over the sea of faces in the audience all turned towards him. He feels the panic from before welling up and he’s suddenly never felt more self conscious in his life, hyper aware of his un-omegalike height and the gangly length of his limbs that his wedding clothes can’t hide. Even though his father is miles away, Harry can hear his voice as if he’s standing right next to him.

 

_“It’s a shame that you turned out to be an omega you know,” Des sniffs, “Too tall and skinny… It’s a good thing that I’m finding an Alpha for you instead of the Matchmaker. She’d be hard pressed to find an Alpha who’d take an omega like you.”_

 

Harry doesn’t even realize they’ve made it down the aisle until he feels a small, warm hand take his own hand from Gemma’s grasp and he snaps his gaze up from where it was trained on the floor to meet the bluest pair of eyes he’s ever seen.

 

Harry’s mortification reaches new heights when he realizes that his new Alpha is shorter than him, making Harry positively awkward by comparison. Even worse than that, Louis is _attractive_ , with light brown hair artfully styled up into a quiff and long, soft looking eyelashes that sweep the tops of cheekbones that are downright lethal. Harry’s sure that next to Louis it’s obvious just how plain and gangly he is in comparison.

 

Louis smiles, making his eyes crinkle at the corners and Harry misses a step as he moves to join Louis in front of the altar, nearly falling flat on his face before Louis catches him by the arm.

 

_“Clumsy,” Des hisses in Harry’s ear._

 

“Oops,” Harry mumbles, face flaming as the sound of laughter sweeps through the chapel and he ducks his head.

 

“Hi,” Louis says, eyes crinkling further as he helps Harry stand up. He doesn’t let go of either of Harry’s hands as the priest starts talking and Harry can’t help but stare at their entwined fingers.

 

Louis’ hands are much smaller than Harry’s but they don’t look out of place as he holds Harry’s hands in his, Harry’s skin appearing pale next to Louis’ tanner complexion.

 

Harry feels off balance in more ways than one, and not just because he tripped. Louis is...well, not what Harry expected. Harry can already tell he’s kind, had felt how gentle Louis was when he helped Harry up and held his hands. And Louis is, to put it bluntly, handsome and even his lack of height suits him, matches the subtle strength Harry can feel in his fingers.

 

“....arry, Harry?”

 

Harry looks up to realize he’s not only spaced out but that the priest has said his name more than once trying to get his attention.

 

_“Useless omega,” Des says, “Can’t even pay attention at your own fucking wedding.”_

 

“Sorry, what?” he squeaks, embarrassed. The wedding isn’t even over and Harry has already messed everything up, first by tripping and now by not paying attention. He’s lost complete track of the ceremony.

 

Louis leans in and he doesn’t even look irritated, much less as furious as Harry would have expected him to be. His lips are even quirking up at the edges as he whispers, “I think this is where you say ‘I do’.”

 

Harry squeezes Louis’ hands gratefully as he repeats the words and can’t help the small smile from spreading across his own face when Louis squeezes back as he says his own vows.

 

The priest pronounces them married and tells Louis to seal the bond with the bite. Harry feels awkward all over again, tall and ungainly as Louis has to reach up to remove his veil and bare Harry’s neck.

 

It’s hard to feel awkward though when Louis’ guiding Harry to curl into him, an arm holding Harry steadily by the waist, Louis’ other hand tilting Harry’s jaw and guiding him to bare his neck to Louis.

 

Harry’s breath catches as he feels Louis hover over his throat and he can’t quite hold back his gasp when Louis’ teeth sink into the side of his neck. If Louis’ arm hadn’t been around his waist, Harry’s sure he would’ve ended up on the floor with the way that his knees completely gave out as he feels the bond snap into space, thin and wavering between them. It’ll grow stronger with time, proximity, and, Harry feels flustered at the very thought, knotting. Repeatedly.

  
The night after the wedding wasn’t something Harry had let himself think about but he let’s his mind stray there now as Louis licks the bite clean, sealing it shut. Maybe before the ceremony Harry would have been dreading it but as Louis helps him get his feet back under himself, Harry lets himself think that it might actually be something to look forward to.

 

* * *

 

 

The nerves Harry thought were behind him are back in full force by the time they arrive at the Tomlinson Estate.

 

He’d been fine as the reception ended, exchanging tearful goodbyes with his mother and Gemma as well as promises to visit the first chance he had. Then Harry and Louis had helped Jay wrangle sleepy babies while accepting congratulations from the last few guests. It was only on the drive home as they got closer and closer to their destination that Harry started to feel anxious again.

 

Phoebe was leaning heavily against Harry’s chest and hadn’t even twitched once she’d been settled into his lap for the ride home. Harry snuck a glance at Louis over Fizzy who was squeezed between the two of them and was dozing against her brother’s shoulder. _Husband_ , Harry had to remind himself as he watched Louis’ hand rub over Daisy’s back soothingly as she squirmed irritably, trying to get comfortable, _Louis is his husband now_.

 

And Alpha, Harry swallowed thickly and pushed back the swell of mental images that thought conjured. The last thing he needed was to get slick surrounded by his in laws. Anxiety and sparks of arousal swirled in Harry’s gut as they pulled to a stop in front of the house.

 

He’s distracted for a minute as they all swirl into the foyer and babies are handed off to servants before Jay is sweeping everyone upstairs to be tucked into bed, leaving only Harry and Louis in the now empty entry way. Harry jumps when he feels a hand on his elbow and smiles sheepishly when he realizes it’s only Louis.

 

“Shall we?” Louis asks, lips quirking up tiredly as he offers Harry his hand.

 

Harry trips over himself in his haste to take it, flushed and flustered all over again now that they’re alone. Alone because they’re married and en route to their _shared_ bedroom because they’re, well, married. Harry reminds himself to breath as Louis leads him up the stairs and down the hall towards what he assumes is their bedroom.

 

The door swings open easily and Harry can see that his things have been delivered, a small trunk that’s been shoved against the far wall until he has a chance to unpack it. He barely registers it, more focussed on the bed sitting kitty corner from the door, a hulking thing made of dark wood with the covers neatly turned down.

 

Louis’ fingers are suddenly on his jaw, gently turning Harry to look at him, his eyes full of concern. “Harry, are you okay?”

 

Harry has to clear his throat before he can answer, “What? I’m fine, Louis, really I-”

 

“You’re shaking,” Louis points out, holding up their clasped hands. Harry hadn’t even noticed that he was visibly trembling but now that Louis’ pointed it out he can’t stop noticing. “We can wait, you know, to consummate things,” Louis starts to say only to be cut off as Harry shakes his head quickly.

 

“I want to,” Harry says firmly, tightening his hold on Louis hand, because it’s true. Something he’d been down right dreading before the wedding is now something he’s almost looking forward to and he knows how important it is to solidify the thin bond he can feel stretched taut and quivering between them. “I’m just nervous,” he admits softly.

 

“Makes two of us then, yeah?” Louis quipps, his lips tugging up in a grin. Louis reaches up to tuck an escaped curl behind Harry’s ear with his free hand and Harry can’t help but lean into the touch as Louis’s hand comes up to cup Harry’s jaw. Harry hesitates for a moment before pressing a kiss to Louis’ palm. His eyes flick up just in time to watch Louis swallow thickly.

 

“Turn around,” Louis instructs, voice low and reverberating with something distinctly Alpha that has Harry’s toes curling.

 

This time it’s Harry swallowing past the lump in his throat as he reluctantly lets go of Louis’ hand and turns to present the Alpha with his back. His breath catches in his throat as Louis’ hands settle on his waist. Harry can feel the heat of Louis’ skin through the thin fabric of the tunic as Louis slowly unlaces the ties cinching the tunic shut.

 

Harry clutches the fabric to his chest as Louis finishes removing the tunic’s laces, leaving the garment to gape open and expose the length of his back. He isn’t expecting to feel Louis’ lips against the wing of his shoulder blade and he can’t quite stifle his gasp of surprise. Louis’ hands, even hotter on his bare skin, slide up the length of his spine and over the planes of his back, exploring.

 

The hint of teeth against his back as Louis sucks a trail of kisses from one shoulder blade to another has shivers running up Harry’s spine. He drops the tunic he’d been clutching to his chest in shock when Louis’ hands slide from his back to his front to thumb at his nipples. Louis’ chest is a hot line against Harry’s back that Harry leans against gratefully, suddenly weak at the knees.

 

“Lou,” Harry can’t help but mewl.

 

“Shh,” Louis murmurs, reassuring even as he twists a hard nub between his fingers. “So responsive for me. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

 

It feels miles beyond good, Louis’ fingers creating sparks that set the simmering heat in Harry’s belly aflame. Harry can’t help but blush at the attention as his body shamelessly arches into the touch. To Harry’s mortification he can feel himself getting slick.

 

He can tell the exact moment Louis notices the growing wetness in Harry’s arse. Louis inhales sharply and stutters out a groan as his hips rut helplessly against the sheer fabric of Harry’s trousers.

 

“I’m sorry,” Harry gasps, horrified at the wanton way his body is reacting to Louis’ touches.

 

“Don’t be sorry, baby, never,” Louis says, voice rough, “get on the bed, yeah? On your stomach for me.”

 

Harry nods jerkily and climbs onto the bed quickly, glad to hide his face in the fabric of the comforter once he’s settled on his belly. He tenses minutely as Louis’ fingers hook in the waistband of the sheer trousers he’s wearing and removes them gently.

 

Once he’s pulled the trousers off and away, Louis cups the top of Harry’s foot with his hand and presses a kiss to the sole, making Harry muffle a giggle against the mattress. His laughter catches in his throat as Louis’ lips trail up the backs of his legs. The sensation of Louis’ lips against the back of his knees tickles, but the kisses trailing up Harry’s thighs has his laughter catching in his throat.

 

Harry squirms under the intense feeling of Louis’ undivided attention and the open mouthed kisses that are only making him wetter. He squeaks in protest when Louis suddenly spreads his cheeks. Harry’s face is flaming red under the force of Louis’ scrutiny.

 

“Lou, please don’t look, _please-”_ Harry whimpers only to be shushed by Louis.

 

“Why wouldn’t I look?” Louis murmurs, letting his fingers play through the slick practically gushing from Harry’s hole, “So beautiful here. So beautiful everywhere for me and you’re already so _wet.”_

 

Harry shudders as a single finger dips into his wetness and Louis growls.

 

“Such a good omega. And you’re all mine, aren’t you?”

 

“Yours,” Harry promises with a gasp that turns into a mewl as Louis leans forward and replaces his finger with his tongue. Louis licks over Harry’s entrance with the flat of his tongue and moans at the taste, sending vibrations through Harry that have him writhing under Louis’ mouth.

 

It’s like nothing Harry’s ever felt before, so much better than the few times he’d dared to play with his entrance himself. Harry had never gotten far, always too embarrassed to actually slip his fingers into himself but now he almost wishes that he had if only so that he wasn’t completely overwhelmed by the sensations now. Louis does something swirly with his tongue that has tears gathering at the corners of Harry’s eyes but Harry can’t help but push back into the feeling as his cock bobs between his legs.

 

“Louis,” Harry moans, unable to help the desperation coloring his voice. “Louis, Lou, please, I need...”

 

Louis hums in acknowledgement, sending vibrations running through Harry’s body from the base of his spine to his shoulders.

 

Harry can tell that he’s on the edge of something with the way that his body is coiled in anticipation and he feels like he’s going to jump out of his skin from how painfully hard he is.

 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Harry gasps. This time, Louis hums in contentment, seals his mouth around Harry’s rim and _sucks_. Harry comes with a sob, sheets twisted in his fists as he rides Louis’ face through his orgasm, hips stuttering.

 

He can feel the tears on his face as he blinks blearily, trying to catch his breath. Louis sits back on his haunches and Harry can hear him fumbling with something. He doesn’t realize that Louis’ discarded his own clothes until he feels the head of his cock rubbing through the slick mess of Harry’s ass.

 

The bond that’s been lying slack and quiet between them since the bite suddenly draws taut as Louis pushes in. It sings as Harry lets out a garbled moan, feeling raw and oversensitive and _full._

 

Louis’ thrusts are long and slow at first as he marvels in the hot wetness. His fingers play along Harry’s rim where his cock is splitting him wide, pulling Harry’s cheeks further apart so he has a better view.

 

“Take me so well, love,” Louis murmurs breathlessly as his thrusts speed up. “Gonna take my knot even better, aren’t you?”

 

Harry’s too far gone to do more than moan. Between the bond that’s buzzing just under his skin and the way that Louis’ growing knot keeps catching on his rim with every thrust, he’s completely overwhelmed with sensation. The comforter under him is wet from his drooling cock and the tears leaking freely from the corners of his eyes.

 

Louis’ next thrust is his last as his knot finally swells enough to lock him and Harry together. Harry keens at the sudden unrelenting pressure against his prostate. He can feel the exact moment that their bond settles, a burst of fireworks under his skin that has him seeing literal stars as he comes again, this time convulsing on Louis’ cock.

 

Harry can feel the slow pulses of come painting his insides as Louis grunts and manages to turn them onto their sides so that they’re spooning.

 

Louis’s crooning something under his breath as he cradles Harry back against his chest. Harry catches every other word or so.

 

“Beautiful… ‘s good…mine…. _omega,”_ Louis snuffles against the back of Harry’s neck.

 

Harry is lying in Louis arms covered in spit, come, and tears. In any other circumstances he’d probably be more than mortified but he’s too exhausted to do more than cuddle back into Louis. He draws comfort from the contentment he can feel seeping from their bond, his mind rubbing against it like a cat twining around its owner’s ankles.

 

This might not be so bad, Harry lets himself think. Louis might not be who he’d thought he was.

 

As Harry’s eyes draw heavier and heavier, Louis’ knot still locked deep inside of him, he’s more sure than ever that he’s going to make this work.

* * *

 

Harry wakes up still curled in Louis’ arms, sticky and sore all over. Harry manages to untangle himself and crawl out of bed, wincing a little with every step. Louis wasn’t rough but Harry is sore anyway.

 

Harry closes the door to the adjoining bathroom softly, careful not to wake Louis. He gasps when he turns and catches sight of his reflection in the mirror. Love bites litter the skin around his bond bite and fan out over his shoulders. Harry’s not sure when Louis left them but the evidence of their wedding night is imprinted on his skin. The bruises only stand out more as Harry blushes and averts his eyes from the mirror.

 

He makes quick work of wiping the dried sweat and come off of his skin, even if he has to clench his eyes shut as he cleans around his entrance. That chore done, he wraps himself with a fluffy robe he finds hanging on the back of the door that has Louis’ initials embroidered on the breast.

 

Harry traces the letters with a soft smile on his face before shaking himself. He’s acting like a besotted pup, not a mated omega. He scolds himself as he opens the bathroom door, intent on slipping back into bed before Louis has a chance to wake up.

 

Or he would have, if Louis wasn’t already sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed, and in the process of lacing up his boots.

 

“You’re leaving?” Harry blurts.

 

Louis’ head whips up and he blinks at Harry for a moment before smiling sheepishly.

 

“ ‘fraid so, love. Liam and er, Niall, we’ve got plans. I’ll be back soon though, yeah?” Louis promises as he finishes lacing his boots and stands, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek on his way out the door.

 

Harry frowns down at his bare feet but nods. He supposes it was silly to expect that Louis would spend the whole day with him. Afterall, he can’t expect his alpha to put his whole life on hold just because they were mated yesterday.

 

_“An Alpha has more important things to do than you, Harry,” Des says, derision dripping from every word._

 

“I’ll see you la-” Harry starts to say, only for their bedroom door to swing firmly shut behind Louis, “later... then...”

 

Harry sighs softly and draws the robe around himself more tightly as he surveys the room. His belongings are piled high in one corner and wedding gifts are strewn around the room in piles of their own. It’s a bit of a disaster, if Harry’s being honest with himself.

 

He gets dressed and makes the bed before tackling the rest of the room. Harry spends most of the morning cataloguing everything he and Louis received and writing out thank you notes. His own things get squeezed in between Louis’ belongings. Harry feels a little bad about squishing his own trousers into the same drawers as Louis’ but there’s nowhere else to put them and they can’t stay in his trunk. While working, he occasionally gets twinges of… something through his and Louis’ bond, but it’s nothing he can quite pin down as any specific emotion since the bond is still so new.

 

With nothing left to distract him in the bedroom and still no sign of Louis, Harry finally gathers his courage and makes his way into the house itself. He wanders down the corridor that Louis had led him down the night before and past an open door only to hear his name called.

 

“Harry!” Jay repeats.

 

Harry sticks his head through the door and realizes that the room in question is probably the dining room of the house, and that Jay and the girls are sitting around the table for what must be dinner.

 

“We haven’t seen you all day,” Jay says, “join us, please.”

 

“Oh, I really couldn’t,” Harry demurs only to blush bright red when his stomach growls audibly.

 

The twins burst into giggles and even Jay has to bite back a smile.

 

“Join us,” Jay says, insistently this time.

 

Harry bites his lip but takes one of the two empty seats at the table, nodding his thanks as he’s presented with a dish by one of the servants. Raucous conversation resumes around him as the girls go back to their own plates. He can’t help but glance down the table at the other empty chair.

 

“Is… is Louis often gone for supper?” Harry asks Jay and immediately regrets it as the rest of the table falls quiet. Jay’s expression hardens and Harry can’t help but shrink back in his seat.

 

“Louis often finds himself otherwise disposed at dinner. He usually eats with his friends.. I’ll speak to him about it,” Jay promises.

 

“You don’t have to, really,” Harry tries to insist only for Jay to shake her head.

 

“He has responsibilities now. It’s time he spent more time at home and less time out with his friends.”

 

Harry nods and quickly takes a bite so that he doesn’t have to respond. It hadn’t been his goal to get Jay to admonish Louis for leaving him on his own for the day but he secretly hoped it would keep it from happening again. He finished his meal quickly, letting the conversation happening around him wash over him without joining in it. Once he’s finished, he excuses himself softly and hurries back to Louis’ room, ignoring the pitying look Jay sends his way.

 

Upon getting back to the bedroom, Harry undresses slowly and crawls into bed by himself. It seems so much larger than it had the night before with Louis there to hold him. The flickers he gets through their bond are a poor substitute and Louis still isn’t home by the time Harry manages to fall into a fitful sleep.

 

He’s woken, briefly, when Louis comes home and slides into bed but he only remains conscious long enough for Louis to tuck him gently under his arms.

 

Despite Harry’s hopes that their first morning had been a fluke, it seems to set a precedent. This time Harry wakes up to Louis pressing a kiss to his hair before he bustles out the door.

 

Resigned to spending the day alone again, Harry makes his way to the gardens and tries to do some weeding, only to be chased away by befuddled servants. He tries the kitchen next and is at least allowed to watch as food is prepared.

 

Louis’ made it clear that he doesn’t have any use for Harry but the omega is determined to prove that he’s not completely useless.

 

Over the next several weeks, Harry spends a lot of time in the kitchens, befriending the servants and eventually being allowed to help make things, much to the butler’s chagrin. He also spends a lot of time in the nursery looking after Ernest and Doris and sitting in on the older girls’ lessons.

 

Harry quickly comes to adore the Tomlinsons and he fills his days with them as much as he can. He tries to keep busy as much as he can to distract himself from Louis’ stark absence but Louis is constantly on Harry’s mind anyway as their thin and wavering bond jumps and twinges almost constantly. Harry knows it would be stronger and more stable if they spent more time together but Louis’ rarely home before Harry falls asleep and he’s often gone before Harry wakes up.

 

On the odd day that Louis is around, he’s sweet and attentive, not just to Harry but to his younger siblings as well. Harry almost wishes that Louis was the horrible brutish Alpha he’d originally anticipated so that Harry wouldn’t spend so much time pining for him.

  
To Harry’s shame, he tries to get Louis’ attention with sex as well. It’s not really shameful since Louis’ his mate, Harry reasons despite his blush as he nuzzles into the hollow of Louis’ throat. He’s not ashamed to want this closeness with Louis, who is always so focussed in bed on Harry and just Harry. It’s intoxicating to have Louis’ undivided attention and Harry greedily takes everything Louis gives him, carefully tucking away memories of reverent caresses and loving words even if they’re only offered in the heat of the moment.

* * *

Harry wakes one morning to an already empty bed and an ass sore from taking Louis’ knot twice the night before. He blushes at the memory, still amazed at how he’d begged Louis not to pull out once his knot had gone down the first time. As he sits up and reaches for his robe, Harry realizes he can hear voices outside the door.

 

“I’m just saying that you’re not doing right by that omega,” The woman says, Jay, Harry decides as he dresses slowly, making sure not to miss a word.

 

“You’ve essentially abandoned him since the wedding. I can’t remember the last time I saw you two together, Louis,”

 

“Mum, I just-”

 

Harry sucks in a sharp breath, not having realized that it was Louis that Jay was berating.

 

“Just nothing! That boy tries harder than anyone I’ve ever seen! He’s befriended the whole staff while you’ve been off doing god knows what with your friends. Your sisters adore him and I don’t blame them one bit. Honestly, if you just paid him a little attention I’m sure he’d love you just as fiercely, Louis…”

 

Louis sputters and Harry can feel his own cheeks flushing red. His heart swells to know how highly Jay thinks of him and he has to hide a smile against the collar of the robe.

 

“Look, if he wanted me around more, I’m sure he’d say so.”

 

Harry swallowed thickly at that. Would it really have been that easy? Would Louis have stayed if he’d only managed to ask him?

 

Harry hears a dull thwap and Louis makes a disgruntled sound.

 

“Don’t be a moron,” Jay hisses, “Des Styles keeps his own omega on the shortest leash I’ve seen. You think he did anything different with his omega son? He probably doesn’t think it’s his place to question his _Alpha’s_ wishes.”

 

Louis is quiet, which Harry is grateful for as he feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He doesn’t want to know what Louis thinks of a weak omega like him.

 

Jay starts again with a sigh, “You just… you have responsibilities now, boo….”

 

Her voice gets low and Harry can’t make out what she’s saying anymore. Harry sniffles back the tears that are threatening to fall and buries his face in his hands. He’s right on the verge of indulging in a good cry when Louis bursts back through the door, startling Harry and making him look up.

 

The thunderous expression on Louis face is quickly replaced with surprise when he sees Harry sitting on the edge of the bed with a tear stained face.

 

“I didn’t, uh,” Louis clears his throat, “I didn’t know you were up.”

 

“Just woke up,” Harry says softly and then, accusingly, “you were gone.”

 

Louis winces and rubs the back of his neck, “You looked like you needed the rest especially after…”

 

Especially after the night before. Harry can’t help but flush at the memory. He’s hopelessly endeared by the fact that he can see Louis’ ears going pink at the tips as well.

 

Harry’s suddenly struck by the fact that this is the most words he and Louis have exchanged outside of sex since their wedding. He tugs absently on his bottom lip as his mind flashes back to the conversation he’d just overheard between Louis and his mother. Is it really that easy?

 

“Louis?” Harry asks, twisting his fingers in the hem of the robe, “Would you… I mean.” He has to swallow past the sudden lump in his throat as a small crease appears between Louis’ eyebrows.

 

Harry can hear Des whispering in his ear, _“Greedy omega, always asking for more…”_

 

“Harry?” Louis asks after Harry trails off. “What is it?”

 

“Nevermind,” Harry mutters, tightening his grip on his robe as he looks away, “I’m just going to-”

 

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis steps closer and tips Harry’s chin up so he’s looking Louis right in the face, “please tell me.”

 

“I just, I mean, I’d love it if you were, um, around a bit more. With me.” Harry tacks on before rushing to clarify, “I know you’re busy and that you have more important things to do, Louis, I do. But, um. It would mean so much to me if you were home for dinner, at least.”

 

He holds his breath as Louis’ face goes through several quick expressions, never settling long enough for Harry to identify any of them. Louis’ expression finally smoothes into a smile that’s a bit sad around the edges. He carefully reaches out to tuck a curl behind Harry’s ear and Harry leans into the touch. Des would probably call him pathetic but Harry doesn’t care. He finally told Louis how he feels and Louis isn’t angry and Harry doesn’t _care_.

 

“Oh love, of course I will,” Louis says and Harry’s heart sings at the promise. “I didn’t- I didn’t know you felt that way.” Louis is quiet for a moment. “No time to start like the present, yeah?”

 

Harry blinks at Louis, uncomprehending.

 

“What?”

 

Louis laughs, “Do you mind if I start now? Hanging around, that is. Mum says you’ve been busy. I wouldn’t mind seeing what you’ve been up to.”

 

“Oh!” Harry blushes, suddenly flustered, “I don’t, I don’t mind, no. Let me just, um, get dressed.”

 

Harry stands quickly and, after a moment, presses a shy kiss to Louis’ cheek before fumbling through their wardrobe.

 

“Two seconds,” he promises Louis who just looks bemused at Harry’s flustered state.

 

True to his word, Louis spends the rest of the day glued to Harry’s side as Harry shows him through the gardens and then to the kitchen. The kitchen staff seem just as surprised to see Louis there as Harry. Harry’s not sure what to do with the attention at first but around the time he makes Louis snort tea out of his nose in the middle of lunch he finally manages to relax and enjoy it.

* * *

 

Things get better after that. Louis spends more days at home and on the days that he is gone, he’s usually home by dinner. Jay beams at Harry from across the table as Louis squabbles good naturedly with Lottie, his hand a warm weight on Harry’s knee.

It figures then, that right as things are finally starting to go well for Harry that they all go horribly wrong.

 

The day starts out fine, more than fine even. Harry wakes up wrapped snugly in Louis’ arms as his alpha kisses the back of his neck lazily.

 

“Mmm, good morning,” Harry says, voice rough with sleep. He manages to roll over to face Louis with minimal flailing and burrows into his chest with a satisfied huff.

 

“A very good morning, love,” Louis replies, “smell so good.” Harry can hear the smile on Louis’ face and he has to hide an answering grin of his own against Louis’ skin. The best way to describe Harry’s mood since Louis started spending more time at home is over the moon. Their bond has changed from a thin and shaky string that Harry only got the occasional twinge from to a strong and steady rope where Harry gets a constant stream of emotions from Louis. Harry can clearly feel the sincere affection pouring from Louis’ side of it as he nuzzles closer.

 

Harry whines in protest when Louis tries to roll out of bed, intent on having a lie in with his alpha. “Stay! Smell me more, Louis,” Harry knows he’s being dramatic but it gets Louis to crack a smile so Harry considers it a win.

 

“Gotta get up, remember?” Louis says, gently untangling Harry’s arms where they’ve wrapped firmly around his waist, “Mum and I need to go to that auction a few towns over and we need to get an early start if we want to be back before dark.”

 

“I remember,” Harry mumbles and reluctantly lets Louis get up, his lower lip protruding in a pout.

 

“Hey now, none of that,” Louis chides, laughing as he leans down to kiss the pout off Harry’s face. Harry lets him, but only because he wanted a kiss anyway. “The sooner I leave, the sooner I’ll be back.”

 

“What’re you still doing here, then?” Harry teases and rolls away from Louis, wrapping himself up in the covers.

 

Louis shakes his head fondly while he pulls his trousers on. “Go back to sleep, love. I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

Harry plans on watching Louis get ready and staying up just to be contrary but it really is terribly early and he’s very comfortable all wrapped up in the blankets like he is and before he knows it, he’s fallen back asleep.

 

By the time Harry wakes up again, Louis is gone and Harry feels hot all over. Where before the blankets had been comfortable, now they’re just stifling and Harry kicks them off. It takes more work than it should and by the time he’s lying naked on top of the sheets he’s drenched in sweat.

 

He feels awful, sweating and shaking in bed. Harry’s skin feels too tight for his body and he aches. It’s not until Harry tries to get out of bed and his standing results in a gush of slick running down the insides of his thighs that he realizes he’s in heat.

 

It’s completely different from heats he experienced before he was mated. Before, his heat had been an irritating itch hovering just under his skin. Now, it’s an all consuming burn that’s all Harry can focus on.

 

He sits down heavily on the edge of the bed as a wave of desperation washes over him. Louis is miles away by now and won’t be home for hours. He almost starts crying as he begins to feel painfully empty.

 

Harry tries to ignore the feelings of emptiness for a while by curling up in bed and trying to go back to sleep, thinking that if he manages to be unconscious through part of his heat that it will be more manageable. It’s not long though before he’s tossing and turning in agitation, hair stuck to his brow with feverish sweat.

 

Everything hurts. Harry’s skin hurts where the sheets are chafing him, his head is pounding, and his hole is aching to be filled. He tries to soothe the ache with first one finger, then two and three. It helps for all of two seconds before making it even more obvious that Harry’s fingers aren’t enough.

 

Harry starts crying between one unsatisfying orgasm that does nothing to sate his fever and the next. A mantra of _LouisLouisLouis_ has been going steadily in his head for what feels like days. It’s probably only been hours since he woke up with his heat thrumming under his skin but by the time Louis finds him, the sheets are drenched with sweat, tears, and slick. The air is thick with the cloying smell of Harry’s desperation.

 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Harry breathes in Louis’ scent.

 

“Christ,” Louis swears, inhaling sharply as he takes in the scene in front of him. The bed sheets are twisted under Harry’s body, damp from sweat and slick. Harry’s hair is a mess of curls and his face has fresh tear tracks. The hand that isn’t clenched in the sheets is stretched behind him, three fingers stuffed in his hole as far as Harry can reach in a futile effort to sate himself, dick flushed and drooling under him.

 

Harry can feel Louis’ guilt and regret swirling down their bond along with a tidal wave of arousal.

 

“Alpha, please,” Harry says, clumsily removing his fingers so he can arch his back, presenting himself to Louis.

 

He knows he must look wanton, slick and open, but his shame is overpowered by the driving need for his Alpha and his Alpha’s knot.

 

“Okay, Harry, okay,” Louis says in a rush as he finally springs into motion, closing the door behind him and pulling at his own clothes.

 

“Tried to get here as soon as I could, baby,” Louis murmurs, “could feel you, how much you needed me.”

 

Harry still needs Louis and the first touch of his hand to Harry’s burning skin is like water in a desert. Harry immediately presses into the touch, wordlessly begging. He needs more, he needs _Louis_ and Harry’s legs spread further of their own accord.

 

“So wet, baby, you’re dripping,” Louis says, awestruck as his hand slides down the length of Harry’s spine to spread his cheeks further. Harry hides his face against the bed even as he presses his ass back into Louis’ hands.

 

“Gonna make it up to you,” Louis mumbles before he ducks his head. Louis’ tongue against his hole has Harry keening. It’s hot and unexpected, too much and not enough all at once. As good as it feels, it’s not what he needs.

 

“Please, Lou, need you, need you, need you,” Harry cries. He can’t quite bite back a sob as Louis pulls back.

 

“I’ve got you,” Louis promises. Somewhere along the way he’s managed to lose the rest of his clothes so that when he drapes himself across Harry’s back they’re pressed together skin to skin. The hot line of Louis’ cock where it’s pressed against Harry’s bum has him wiggling impatiently until Louis reaches between them and snubs the head against Harry’s leaking hole.

 

A fresh wave of slick has Louis groaning low in his throat and involuntarily snapping his hips forward, burying himself up to the hilt in one smooth motion. Harry can’t help but keen as he’s finally, _finally_ , full.

 

Louis’ hands slide over Harry’s arms to intertwine their fingers, stretching their clasped hands over Harry’s head so that Harry’s effectively pinned beneath him. Like this, completely covered, surrounded, and filled by his Alpha, by _Louis_ , Harry finally feels like he can breathe.

 

Pinned like he is, Harry can’t do anything but take it as Louis starts fucking him, snapping his hips forward in short, sharp thrusts like it pains him to pull out more than a few inches. It doesn’t take long before Harry feels the beginnings of Louis’ knot pulling at his rim. The push-pull, almost catch of Louis’ knot has Harry keening and spreading his legs even further, his thighs aching.

 

“Fuck,” Louis curses, hips stuttering as the drag of his cock over Harry’s prostate has Harry’s body clenching tightly around him, “Harry, I’m gonna, _Haz_.”

 

Harry manages a garbled litany of _please_ and _Louis_ and _Alpha_ that has Louis fucking into him harder than before, punching broken moans from Harry. When Louis’ knot finally catches, tying them together, it has Harry coming with a wail and shaking from the force of his orgasm.

 

Louis carefully turns them on their sides and cradles Harry back against his chest. He presses languid, open mouthed kisses over the back of Harry’s neck and shoulders that have Harry melting under the attention. He can feel Louis slowly begin to fall asleep, kisses trailing off even though Harry can still feel Louis coming inside of him as his knot twitches.

 

He can feel his heat receding. Not in a “calm before the storm kind of way” where he has a moment’s respite before his heat flares back up with a vengeance, but in a “you’re definitely pregnant way” that has Harry’s stomach fluttering excitedly.

 

If his heat had come a week or two sooner before Louis had started making more of an effort, Harry knows he’d be feeling more anxiety than excitement. Louis’ been making an honest effort lately, though, with both Harry and the rest of his family. They’re ready, Harry thinks, to start a family of their own.

 

Harry slips his hand down to twine his fingers with Louis’ where they’re resting over his stomach and he can’t quite wipe the ridiculous grin off his face. Louis huffs against the back of Harry’s neck softly in his sleep and it’s soothing, makes sleep tug at the corner of his own eyes.

  
He can’t wait to see the look on Louis’ face when he tells him that they’re going to have a baby. Right now though, it can wait until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry is shaken awake the morning after his heat by a very concerned Louis.

 

“Love, your fever’s gone. Do you need to be knotted again? You should’ve woken me up,” Louis frets, hovering over Harry.

 

Harry rubs his eyes with the back of his hand before blinking up at Louis blearily. “Sorry, what?”

 

“Your heat!” Louis says, exasperated, “don’t you need, you know, again?” He’s a bit pink at the tips of his ears. It’s sweet that he’s concerned, Harry thinks with a rush of affection that just seems to make Louis even pinker.

 

“Lou, ‘m not in heat anymore,” Harry mumbles.

 

Louis’ brow furrows in confusion. “What do you mean, ‘not in heat anymore’? We only knotted once! You weren’t even in heat for a full day, doesn’t it last longer than tha-”

 

“I’m pregnant,” Harry cuts in before adding a weak, “surprise!” when all Louis does is gape at him.

 

“Is that, is that not a good thing? Do you not want, I mean,” Harry rambles, self conscious after Louis’ lack of a reaction.

 

“No!” Louis blurts only to immediately backpedal when Harry’s expression crumples, “I mean yes! Yes, it’s an amazing thing, love. I’m so, I’m so happy! Just surprised.”

 

It is unusual for an omega to get pregnant during their first heat with their newly bonded Alpha. It’s even more unusual for a single knotting to do the trick. Even though Harry already knew it, it’s still nice to have the confirmation that he and Louis are extremely compatible.

 

Harry jumps a bit when Louis’ fingers graze his hip.

 

“Sorry,” Louis murmurs, apologetic. “Do you mind if I…”

 

“No, of course not. It’s your baby, you know,” Harry teases.

 

“My baby…” Louis says, eyes wide with awe as his hand spans the flat plane of Harry’s stomach as if he’ll be able to feel it growing. “Our baby, you mean.”

 

The flood of affection from Louis’ side of the bond has Harry’s toes curling.

 

“Our baby,” he agrees happily only to dissolve into giggles when Louis insists on peppering his face and neck with kisses.

 

Louis pulls back with a gasp, “We have to tell mum! And the girls!”

 

“Now?” Harry asks with a pout.

 

“Yes, Hazza, now. They’ll just be sitting down to breakfast,” Louis insists, already rolling out of bed.

 

Harry would love to stay in bed and bask in his newly pregnant status with Louis for the rest of the day but it’s hard to hold a grudge against Louis for ousting them from their bed when he looks so excited.

 

They dress quickly. Even though they dress separately, Louis seems to barely be able to go a moment without touching Harry: brushing a hand over his hip as he reaches past him to open a drawer or pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek when he opens their bedroom door for Harry. Louis rushes them down the hall towards the dining room as well. Harry can feel his excitement through their bond and it’s making his own stomach fill with butterflies. 

 

The sight of Jay sitting at the head of the table makes the butterflies erupt into flight and Harry clasps Louis’ hand even more tightly.

 

“Louis, Harry,” Jay raises an eyebrow at her son and his omega, “I wasn’t expecting to see the two of you so soon.

 

“Oh, well,” Harry mumbles, flushed and flustered under Jay’s scrutiny.

 

“Harry’s pregnant,” Louis announces proudly, beaming so widely that his eyes crinkle at the corners.

 

Motion around the table freezes as Louis’ statement is processed before everyone erupts in a flurry of motion. Harry is enveloped in a hug from multiple Tomlinsons as congratulations are offered. He squeezes back as best he can, squished and overwhelmed but so very happy.

 

He catches Louis’ eye over Lottie’s shoulder and feels his Alpha’s pride sing along their bond. Three months ago at his wedding, all he wanted to do was to go home with his mother and sister. Now, he can’t imagine wanting to be anywhere but next to Louis.

* * *

For the entire first month of his pregnancy, Harry checks his reflection daily for signs of a bump forming, sure that it’s going to happen any day now.

 

He knows that he can’t expect to see evidence of his growing baby right away but he can’t help wanting to see progress. Harry is so busy checking for signs of a bump, that the first actual symptoms of his pregnancy sneak up on him.

 

One minute Harry is pretending to argue with Lottie about the best way to butter toast and the next minute he’s rushing from the breakfast table to throw up the meagre contents of his stomach. At first, he thinks it’s maybe a bad egg until it happens the next morning and then the next. Harry stumbles out of bed miserably every morning, leaving an anxious Louis to hover outside the bathroom.

 

“Morning sickness,” Jay declares as she makes sure Harry drinks some truly foul tasting tea.

 

The tea helps a bit with the nausea but it does nothing about Louis’ hovering.

 

“Can I get you anything?” Louis asks one morning from his usual spot in the doorway. Harry knows Louis is just trying to help. He can feel how upset his Alpha is and it’s doing nothing to settle his stomach. It’s bad enough to wake up every morning feeling awful, it’s humiliating to have his Alpha watch him be sick.

 

“You can  _ leave, _ ” Harry snaps, surprising both himself and Louis with his forcefulness. He wants to take it back almost instantly but the words are barely out of his mouth before Louis is ducking his head and stepping back out of the doorway.

 

“I’ll just, I’ll just go then,” he mumbles, kneeling just long enough to press a kiss to Harry’s limp curls. “Feel better, love.”

 

By the time Jay comes looking for him, Harry’s sniffling dangerously against the cool porcelein of the toilet bowl.

 

“Oh, Harry,” she murmurs, kneeling next to him and brushing his hair off his face.

 

“I didn’t, I didn’t really want him to le-he-heave,” Harry sobs weakly. “I’m just so  _ tired. _ ”

 

“I know, love,” Jay coos and gently rubs Harry’s back as he dry heaves for what feels like the hundredth time. Once Harry’s stomach has calmed down, Jay wipes his face and his tears and helps him into bed where Harry falls into an exhausted and fitful sleep. He wakes slowly to someone gently petting his hair and he’s not even fully conscious before he recognizes Louis.

 

“Hey now, none of that,” Louis murmurs as Harry bursts into tears. He’s only just woken up and he’s already crying again. So far Harry is not impressed with this pregnancy business or the hormones that come with it.

 

“I’m so-so-sorr-ee,” Harry sobs, voice muffled as he buries his face in Louis chest. He’s turning into every single pregnant omega stereotype and it’s mortifying but not mortifying enough to stop him from clinging to his Alpha.

 

“I don’t mind, love, I promise,” Louis says, gently coaxing Harry’s face up so he can wipe his tears away. “I’m the one who’s sorry.”

 

“But I snapped at you,” Harry insists, “I told you to  _ leave _ .”

 

“I was being a nuisance,” Louis reminds him. “Mum says I’m lucky you didn’t properly bite my head off.”

 

Harry chuckles weakly at the very thought.

 

“I might do it again,” He admits. “But I promise I don’t actually want you to leave. Not really.”

 

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not planning on leaving then, innit?” Louis teases.

 

“The best thing,” Harry says, finally letting a smile tug at his lips.

* * *

Harry’s bump finally “pops” during the last half of his first trimester. To Louis, it seems like one day Harry’s stomach is perfectly flat and the next he’s sporting a clearly defined bump.

 

Harry is ecstatic and runs around shirtless whenever he can get away with it. When he can’t get away with it, he’s always smoothing his shirt down over his tummy, making sure that it’s on display. Shirt or no shirt, one or both of Harry’s hands tends to be resting on the swell of his stomach.

 

Nothing about that surprises Louis. After the initial bout of morning sickness, Harry has taken to pregnancy like a duck to water. What does surprise Louis is his own reaction to Harry’s now obvious pregnancy. To his complete chagrin, Harry’s bump drives him crazy.

 

Whether they’re sitting or standing together, one of Louis’ hands will make it’s way to Harry’s stomach. When they’re getting ready for bed together, Louis will curl up with his head in Harry’s lap and talk quietly to the bump, pressing kisses to the stretched skin until Harry bursts into a fit of giggles.

 

He doesn’t mean to turn it into a sex thing, really, he doesn’t. It’s just that he happens to look down after jacking Harry off to see his omega’s come all over the swell of his stomach. Louis ends up rutting frantically against the taut skin of Harry’s bump until he comes, adding his own orgasm to the mess on Harry’s stomach. 

 

He rubs their come into Harry’s skin, making his Alpha hindbrain practically purr in contentment. Harry grumbles but Louis can tell how he’s secretly pleased about it. Harry’s already marked as Louis’ in every way that matters. Louis has married him and bitten him and helped Harry make the child that he’s now carrying. Despite that, he figures it doesn’t hurt to go a bit further.

 

Every little bit counts, after all.

* * *

They don’t go to town often once Harry starts showing. Louis doesn’t like Harry traveling at all and likes leaving Harry at the estate even less. On the rare occasion that it can’t be avoided, they go to town together, usually with Jay and at least one of Louis’ sisters in tow.

 

Louis probably wouldn’t mind trips to town so much if they weren’t stopped by what feels like every person in town. They all want to ask how the pregnancy is doing or give some sort of advice. They also all seem to be magnetically drawn to Harry’s bump which seems to grow bigger and bigger every day. Not that Louis can blame them. Harry is practically glowing despite the fact that it’s only the beginning of his third trimester and he’s huge.

 

By the time they finally make it to the doctor’s office (the whole reason for the trip to town in the first place), they’re running late. 

 

Harry apologizes to the nurse for their lateness as she  ushers them into the backroom. 

 

She and Harry exchange small talk while Louis helps Harry up onto the examination table. Louis tries not to hover as the nurse takes Harry’s vitals. His tendency to hover has only gotten worse as Harry’s pregnancy has progressed and if Louis’ being honest, he’s given up trying to reign in his protective instincts. 

 

He settles a bit when the nurse finishes her preliminary checks but he’s back to fidgeting as soon as the doctor starts looking Harry over.

 

“And you’re 7 months along?” the doctor asks as he prods at Harry’s bare stomach.

 

“A little less than that,” Harry murmurs, wincing a bit when the doctor prods at a tender spot. Louis stifles the urge to growl low in his throat.

 

The doctor hums contemplatively and looks over the notes the nurse left for him. “Well, the fact that you’re so big isn’t a bad thing at all. Easily explained, my dear.”

 

“Oh, thank goodness,” Harry sighs as he smooths his shirt back down over his stomach.

 

Louis clears his throat, still anxious, “and that explanation is?”

 

“Why, twins, my dear boy! I would’ve thought that you’d have recognized the signs considering your mother had two sets.”

 

“Twins,” Louis says weakly. Harry says something but Louis doesn’t hear it over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He’d been prepared for one baby but all of a sudden two seems daunting. 

 

He tunes back in when his ears catch the word “complications” to hear the doctor reassuring Harry.

 

“Oh, I shouldn’t think so. You’re young and you’re healthy and the babies seem to be pointed the correct way. I wouldn’t worry about it too much. That being said, we’ll just have to keep a close eye on you. I’m sure your mate will be more than attentive.”

 

Louis starts to bristle at the comment. As if he’s been anything less than attentive since Harry announced that he was pregnant. He’s calmed by Harry squeezing their intertwined fingers.

 

“The most attentive,” Harry assures the doctor as he beams at Louis, Louis helpless under the force of his smile to do anything but beam back.

* * *

Maisie Anne and Emma Rose Tomlinson are born two days late after 14 hours of labor to an exhausted Harry and a relieved Louis. 

 

“They’re perfect,” Louis whispers into Harry’s hair as he watches his two newborn daughters sleep on Harry’s chest. Both Maisie and Emma have the brown wispy curls and button noses. They’re so beautiful they make Louis’ chest ache.

 

“They’d better be,” Harry grouses weakly, “anything less after that and I would demand a refund.”

 

“You would not,” Louis snorts, “you’d adore them no matter what.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry agrees as he looks up at Louis with a soppy grin that Louis can’t help but return. “Louis, we had a baby.”

 

“Dunno how you missed it but we’ve actually got two, Haz,” Louis teases gently. 

 

“Lou,” Harry whines sleepily, “you know what I meant.”

 

Louis laughs but leans forward to kiss Harry apologetically and then he kisses him again just because he can. 

 

“I’m glad it was you,” Louis says, “I’m sorry that your dad tried to hide you away but I’m so glad that they gave you to me.”

 

Harry hums in agreement as he nuzzles into Louis’ neck. 

 

“You should rest,” Louis says softly. “You worked hard.”

 

“The hardest,” Harry slurs, blinking stubbornly in an effort to keep his eyes open. He’s exhausted but is loathe to give up a single moment with his babies. 

 

“Rest,” Louis repeats, this time more firmly. “They’ll have you up in a few hours when they’re hungry. You should try and sleep while you can.”

 

“Just for a few hours,” Harry agrees with a huff reluctantly,letting his eyes slide shut. 

 

It’s easy to fall asleep next to his mate and babies, surrounded by all the comforting smells that mean home to him now. He’d thought that his life was over when he married Louis, convinced that it was the worst thing that could’ve happened to him. He never imagined that it would turn out to be the best thing.

 

The family that he gets to share with Louis is the best thing, Harry thinks as he drifts off. That, and he’s never been happier to be proven wrong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This completely ran away from me! I wasn't expecting to pinch hit for the mpreg exchange but I did with the help of my wonderful betas.


End file.
